On Rainy Days
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Semuanya gara-gara permintaan noonanya di hari hujan dan Ruby―anjing nakalnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Untuk #WednesdayWithJaeYong / DLDR! RnR?


**On Rainy Days**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT © SM Entertaiment

 _Warning!_ Alternate Universe. Out of Characters. Typo(s)

.

* * *

Taeyong benci _noona_ nya.

Err, jangan salah sangka dulu. Bukan benci yang benar-benar benci seperti itu. Bukan. Hanya saja, ia membenci sifat _noona_ nya yang selalu seenaknya menyuruhnya ini dan itu, bahkan tanpa meminta pendapat dan persetujuannya lebih dulu. Kan menyebalkan.

Udaranya dingin. Taeyong masih menggigil kedinginan di balik hoodienya. Kota Seoul sudah diguyur hujan deras sejak satu jam yang lalu dan baru berhenti.

Taeyong harusnya ada di rumah saat ini. Tidur di kamar dengan tenang, di balik selimut hangatnya, bergelung layaknya anak kucing. Mungkin sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _playlist_ di handphonenya. Bukannya berkeliaran di luar, melewati jalanan yang basah karena genangan air dengan sneakersnya. Hanya ditemani Ruby, anjingnya, dan sebuah payung di tangan.

Sang _noona_ meminta tolong padanya untuk pergi ke toko kue yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumah mereka. Mengambilkan kue yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Karena kue itu akan ia bawa besok pagi, tetapi ia harus lembur dan tidak mungkin mengambilnya sebelum toko tutup. Jadilah Taeyong yang menjadi korban. Padahal dia kan bukan kurir, enak saja.

Lalu, ibunya. Taeyong juga kesal dengan ibu tersayangnya itu. Karena saat ia minta uang taksi, ia malah dimarahi. Nyonya Lee menceramahinya panjang lebar mengenai pentingnya berhemat, manfaat berjalan kaki untuk kesehatan, dan sebagainya. Lalu sebagai gantinya, malah menyuruhnya membawa Ruby jalan-jalan. Sekalian saja, katanya.

Astaga, kenapa ibunya pelit sekali, sih?

Tokonya memang tak terlalu jauh. Hanya saja Taeyong tak tahan dengan dinginnya.

 _Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat,_ pikir Taeyong. Membawa langkah kakinya lebar-lebar melalui jalanan yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Tidak seperti sore biasanya, memang. Lagian, siapa orang yang mau berjalan-jalan di cuaca dingin seperti ini?

Ruby yang menemaninya sepanjang jalan justru terlihat sangat bersemangat. Beberapa kali menciptakan bunyi _guk_ - _guk_ dan bahkan berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, membuat Taeyong yang memegang tali kekang terpaksa berjalan lebih cepat karena tarikan itu.

"Hei, hei. Kau tidak kedinginan, _eoh_?" tanya Taeyong. " _Oh_ , benar. Sekujur tubuhmu kan penuh bulu," tambahnya lagi, setelah sadar. Taeyong jadi merasa bodoh.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan, toko yang menjadi tujuan mereka mulai terlihat. Taeyong menyebarang dan sampai di depan pintu masuk tak sampai semenit kemudian.

"Tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana," ujarnya pada Ruby saat mengikatkan tali kekangnya ke tiang tak jauh dari sana. Anjing berjenis papillon miliknya itu hanya ber- _guk_ - _guk_ lagi sambil mengibaskan ekornya sebagai respon. Taeyong menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan. Lalu berjalan masuk.

Ia mendesah lega saat merasakan suasana dingin tadi langsung berganti hangat saat masuk ke dalam toko, bersama indra penciumannya yang mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari berjenis-jenis kue yang ada di sana. "Permisi," ujarnya setelah menaruh payung di tempat penyimpanannya yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Selamat datang." Sapaan hangat itu muncul dari wanita paruh baya familiar yang berdiri di belakang meja panjang. Senyum menenangkannya muncul saat ia melihat wajah Taeyong. "Taeyongie, mengambil kue pesanan _noona_ mu?"

Bukan hal yang aneh jika ia mengenal Taeyong. Karena ini merupakan toko kue langganan ibu dan _noona_ nya dan Taeyong juga sudah sering ke sini sebelumnya. "Iya, bibi. _Noona_ lembur jadi tak bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Baiklah. Sebentar ya."

Taeyong mengangguk saja, melihat sosok itu masuk ke dalam. Sambil menunggu, ia melihat-melihat sekitar. Banyak sekali kue dalam berbagai jenis, bentuk, dan rasa. Semuanya terlihat enak, dan aromanya sangat menggoda. Taeyong ingin sekali mencicipi semuanya. Selain karena ia lapar, Ia juga pecinta kue, cookies dan segala macam makanan manis.

Setelah sosok itu kembali dan ia menerima kue pesanan _noona_ nya, yang berada dalam kotak berukuran besar, Taeyong pamit. Berjanji akan datang lagi lain kali saat bibi pemilik toko menyuruhnya tinggal lebih lama. Tak lupa membawa payungnya lalu mendorong pintu untuk keluar dari sana.

Ruby masih ada di tempatnya. Berputar-putar di satu tempat mengejar ekornya sendiri. Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

Sebenarnya ia cukup kerepotan dengan dua benda di tangannya, saat ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali pengekang Ruby. Tapi tak ada tempat yang memungkinkan untuk ia gunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan sementara, selain tanah becek di bawahnya, yang sangat tidak mungkin. Taeyong bersandar pada dinding, mengangkat kakinya dan menaruh kotak di tangan ke atas pahanya, saat ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan itu. Tapi, payung di tangannya juga membuatnya kerepotan.

 _GUK_!

Dan saat ia hampir selesai, Ruby mengagetkannya. Membuat kotak di tangannya hampir saja jatuh jika saja ia tak langsung menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. Pegangan di tali itu hampir terlepas, terlebih saat Ruby mulai bergerak-gerak menarik ke arah berlawanan.

"Hampir saj―"

Mata Taeyong melotot.

 _Guk_! _Guk_!

Ikatan yang telah longgar itu lepas dengan sendirinya, tepat di depan matanya. Dan Ruby berlari cepat, menjauhinya hingga tak terlihat.

.

* * *

"RUBY!"

 _Sialsialsialsial._

Taeyong hanya bisa merutuk berulang dalam hati. Jenis rutukan yang akan membuatnya mendapat jeweran kuping dari sang ibu jika ia dengar. Tapi, lupakan sejenak tentang ibunya. Karena ia sedang berusaha keras berlari mengejar Ruby. Berlari melewati jalan yang dikubangi air hujan, tak peduli jika sneakers merahnya basah karena terciprat. Ia pasti terlihat sangat konyol sekali dengan jenis lari yang terlihat super kerepotan, karena sambil memegang dua benda di tangan.

Kakinya sudah seperti _jelly_ , rasanya ingin sekali Taeyong melayangkan bendera putih ke kamera karena tidak kuat lagi. Langit semakin sore, dan terlihat mendung. Namun cuaca dingin tak mengganggunya lagi. Karena justru ia malah merasa panas, dengan keringat di sekujur wajah dan tubuh, sepenuhnya kelelahan.

"RUBY!"

"Ruby!"

"Ruby?"

Bernafas. Tarik. Keluarkan. _Ulangi. Ulangi. Ulangi._

Bagus. Dan sekarang ia kehilangan jejak anjingnya. Padahal baru tadi anjing itu masih terlihat berlari di depannya, dengan tali kekang merah yang melambai-lambai.

"Aku akan minta maaf pada Choi- _ssam_ besok," gumam Taeyong di sela nafasnya yang memburu. Karena tidak kuat, Taeyong memilih istirahat sejenak. Menyender pada tiang listrik dengan kepayahan mengatur nafas.

Choi- _ssam_ adalah guru olahraganya di sekolah. Dan untuk masalah minta maaf, itu lebih karena ia yang seringkali berbohong sedang tak enak badan dan membolos pelajaran olahraga. Hal yang ia salahkan saat ini hingga ia bahkan tak bisa mengejar Ruby. Anjing nakalnya itu, Taeyong harusnya meninggalkannya saja di rumah.

Taeyong cepat-cepat mengecek kue dalam kotak di tangannya. Mendesah lega karena itu masih baik-baik saja. Meski posisinya jadi agak sedikit miring karena tak dipegang dengan benar dan dibawa lari, setidaknya itu masih bagus. Jadi Taeyong tak harus menerima omelan _noona_ nya saat sampai di rumah.

Desahan leganya tak bertahan lama. Saat ia sadar satu masalah lain yang ia hadapi. Karena tempat di mana ia berada sekarang, sama sekali tak ada di memori otaknya. Unfamiliar. Ia hanya bisa menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bingung, "Di mana ini?"

Dan sekarang... tersesat?

Astaga, kenapa ia begitu sial, sih?

Salahkan dirinya yang hanya tau jalan-jalan yang rutin ia lewati untuk sampai sekolah, atau ke kantor ayah maupun _noona_ nya, atau ke rumah teman-temannya, atau ke tempat-tempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Taeyong itu jenis anak rumahan yang lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah bermain PS dibanding jalan-jalan seperti anak petualang. Dia tidak suka berkeringat, payah mengingat jalan, dan buta arah. Lengkaplah sudah.

Tapi, semuanya sudah kepalang. Lebih baik ia menemukan Ruby dulu secepatnya, memastikannya tak kabur lagi, baru memikirkan cara pulang.

Kalau saja ia tak sayang anjingnya itu, dan tak takut digantung ibunya karena ibunya itu juga menyayangi anjingnya itu, tentu Taeyong tak mau repot-repot hingga seperti saat ini, luntang lantung seperti anak hilang di jalan.

"Menyebalkan," dengusnya sambil menghela nafas.

.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama dan sejauh apa ia berjalan, Taeyong tak tahu lagi. Ia terlalu malas menghitungnya. Yang jelas rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Aku lapar dan haus," gumam Taeyong, "Dan tak punya uang sepeserpun," lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan jaket memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, karena udara dingin kembali terasa. Ide gila untuk mencicipi kue yang ada di kotak di tangannya ia coba tahan sekuat tenaga.

 _Kenapa ia terdengar menyedihkan sekali, ya?_

"Ruby... ayolah. Kita harus segera pulang sebelum ibu benar-benar menelpon polisi karena kehilangan dua _anak_ nya saat makan malam."

Kelakuan ibunya itu bisa benar-benar nekat jika menyangkut hal yang seperti ini. Taeyong tak asal bicara, ia berbicara atas pengalamannya di masa lalu.

"Ruby..." Taeyong sudah lelah berteriak. "Ruby, jika kau muncul aku akan membiarkanmu tidur bersamaku di kasur setiap malam."

 _Guk_!

" _Eh?"_

Taeyong celingak-celinguk memandang sekitarnya. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara Ruby menyahutnya tadi. Jika ia tahu anjingnya itu bisa menurut dengan sogokan seperti itu, tentu ia akan menawarkannya sedari tadi.

"Ruby?" panggilnya lagi.

 _Guk_! _Guk_!

Benar! Itu benar suara anjingnya. Dan itu berasal dari taman kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Taeyong berjalan cepat ke sana. Ia bisa melihat anjingnya itu duduk begitu tenang tepat di samping ayunan sambil mengibaskan ekor. "Ruby rupanya kau― _Eh_?" bersama sosok asing yang berjongkok dan mengusap kepalanya.

" _A-anu_..."

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya?"

Taeyong terkesiap. Ia bahkan tak sadar menahan nafasnya saat itu. Terkejut mendapati betapa tampannya sosok itu, yang mungkin seusia atau bahkan lebih tua darinya. Ia tampak seperti versi muda dari pemeran utama pria dari drama yang selalu ditonton oleh ibunya. Terlebih senyum manis berdimplenya yang Taeyong tak bisa ungkapkan dengan kata-kata dengan bahasa manusia. Mungkin, _asdfghjkl sekali_?

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali sadar. "I-itu... aku..." Ia merasa bodoh karena tak bisa bicara dengan benar. Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya? Bukan berarti karena pemuda di depannya tampan, ia harus bereaksi seperti ini, kan?

 _Sadarlah, Taeyong! Sadar, sadar, sadar!_

Sosok itu berdiri. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi melebihi Taeyong, senyumannya memudar berganti bingung.

" _A-anu..._ " Taeyong mundur perlahan tanpa sadar. Masih kesulitan bicara. Matanya melirik Ruby yang masih setia di tempatnya sambil mengibaskan ekornya memandangi mereka

" _Ah_ , itu anjingmu?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian, setelah mengerti.

Taeyong mengangguk kaku. Itu anjingku, jawab Taeyong, meski dalam hati. Ia masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Terlebih saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Kembali berjongkok untuk mengelus Ruby.

"Anjing yang manis," komentarnya.

 _Guk_! _Guk_!

Woah. Ruby bahkan menyukainya. Padahal biasanya, anjing nakalnya itu tak cepat akrab dan tak cukup ramah pada orang baru. Ruby bahkan menyalak galak dan hampir menggigit tangan Yuta saat pertama kali bertemu, meski sekarang ia akan selalu tiba-tiba datang, menubruk, dan menjilati wajahnya jika pemuda Jepang itu datang ke rumah.

Taeyong masih mematung di sana untuk sekian menit lamanya, melihat bagaimana penyayangnya sosok itu pada anjingnya.

Setelah mengelus dan menepuk kepala Ruby sekali lagi, ia mengambil ujung tali kekang merah di tanah, berdiri dan memberikannya pada Taeyong dengan ramah. "Ini."

Taeyong mengambilnya ragu-ragu dengan tangan kanannya yang masih sibuk memegang kotak. Sebuah sentuhan ringan terjadi beberapa saat, tapi tentu itu bukan yang menjadi alasan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat di dalam sana. _Bukan_. Taeyong berdehem. "Terimakasih."

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Tidak heran. Rupanya pemiliknya juga manis."

 _Apa?_ Apa ia baru saja mendapatkan pujian, dari orang asing? Orang asing itu mengatainya manis. Dan Taeyong baru saja baru mau membuka mulut untuk meralat ucapannya bahwa ia itu _manly_. "Maaf tapi―" Taeyong yang merasakan air hujan yang jatuh di atas kepala dan kulit tangannya tiba-tiba, mendongak melihat langit. Gerimis.

Dengan panik ia menaruh kotak di tangannya di atas ayunan, beralih sepenuhnya pada payung di tangannya tanpa melepas tali merah di tangannya.

 _Guk_! _Guk_!

 _Sial._ Kenapa payungnya susah sekali dibuka di saat seperti ini? Ayolah. Hei. Terbuka!

"Permisi―"

Taeyong berbalik.

 _Flip!_

" _OUCH_!"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ujung runcing payungnya menusuk perut dan terbuka tepat di depan wajah sosok asing yang memanggilnya.

Mata Taeyong membola melihat sosok itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perut dan wajahnya.

"ASTAGA, ASTAGA! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Payungnya tertutup lagi.

 _Zraassshhhh_.

Hujan yang awalnya hanya rintik-rintik kecil, tiba-tiba turun semakin deras.

"M-maafkan aku. A-ku tidak sengaja! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Kau... _kau tidak apa-apa_?" Taeyong berujar panik sambil bolak balik di sekitar sosok asing itu yang kini terbatuk, memegangi perutnya sementara tangan yang lain memegang tiang ayunan. Tangan Taeyong bergerak-bergerak seperti hendak menyentuh tapi tak cukup berani. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" ulangnya tanpa henti.

Sosok itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. " _Uh._ L-lebih baik kita mencari tempat berteduh dulu," ujarnya dengan nada yang masih terdengar menahan sakit.

Taeyong mengerjap saat mendengar itu. Baru sadar sepenuhnya jika hujan semakin deras dan mereka bisa basah kuyup jika berdiam diri di area terbuka seperti ini. Taeyong mengangguk. "B-baiklah," ujarnya. Ia membawa kembali kotak yang tadi di simpan di ayunan dan memandang sekeliling. Tapi tak ada tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh!

"Ke sini."

Lalu tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik.

 _"E-eh?"_

.

* * *

Suasana canggung ini bisa membunuh Taeyong pelan-pelan!

Setelah ditarik paksa untuk berteduh, Taeyong merasa otaknya kosong. Tahu-tahu saja mereka kini berdiri di bawah perosotan yang ada di taman itu. Sosok itu berdiri agak berlakang darinya, tangannya terangkat dan tersimpan di atas kepala untuk menghalau hujan yang jatuh. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya harus menundukkan kepalanya sedikit hingga hampir menyentuh bahu Taeyong, sementara sisi tubuhnya yang menempel di punggung Taeyong terasa basah, namun anehnya, hangat di saat bersamaan. _Posisi aneh macam apa ini?!_

Taeyong ingin berteriak dengan memalukan, tapi hanya bisamenggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Sambil mengeratkan pada benda-benda di tangannya.

Ruby, anjing nakalnya, di lain pihak terlihat begitu riang menatapi hujan. Duduk manis di depan Taeyong, menyingkirkan tetes-tetes air di bulunya dengan mengibaskan badannya ke kanan-ke kiri dengan cepat. Kibasan ekornya terasa menggelitik di kaki Taeyong.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama." Taeyong tersentak merasakan hela nafas di sisi wajahnya. "Kita terjebak di sini untuk sementara waktu."

Taeyong mencoba menoleh, tapi cepat-cepat meluruskan pandangannya lagi. Astaga, tadi itu dekat sekali. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas tiap helai bulu mata sosok asing itu dan menghitungnya.

"Maaf, untuk yang tadi." Taeyong merasa benar-benar bersalah. Ia bahkan kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri saking gugupnya. "A-aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

Sebuah dengusan tawa terdengar. "Konyol sekali ya," komentarnya, membuat Taeyong merasa semakin tak enak. Sosok itu bergerak menyentuh perut bagian kirinya, dan dalam proses punggung tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh lengan Taeyong, yang langsung menggigil di balik hoodie. "Tadi itu benar-benar sakit kalau boleh jujur."

"Maaf―"

"Tidak apa-apa tak usah dipikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja." potongnya cepat, sambil terkekeh. Taeyong bisa merasakan sosok itu sedang memandangnya, dan itu membuat tidak nyaman. Perutnya sampai bergejolak aneh.

Taeyong menoleh sambil menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. Berkedip menatap dimple sosok itu dari dekat saat tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Taeyong tersentak mundur karenanya.

" _Ouch_!" Hanya untuk mendapati kepalanyanya teratuk permukaan miring dari perosotan yang menaungi mereka.

Suara tawa terdengar.

"Maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?"

 _Sudah tahu masih bertanya!_

Setelah meringis menahan nyeri di kepalanya. Taeyong baru menajawab, "Sedikit," jawabnya pelan. "Dan _um_... namaku Taeyong," tambahnya sambil menunduk.

"Aku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun."

Taeyong bisa membayangkan sosok itu tersenyum, meski tanpa menoleh.

Lalu tak ada percakapan lain. Hanya hening. Mereka menikmati suasana dingin dan bunyi jatuhnya tetes-tetes hujan itu dengan merasakan keberadaan sosok satu sama lain. Berteduh di bawah perosotan menunggu hujan reda, hanya berdua saja.

 _Guk_!

 _Ah,_ Ruby. Maaf. Taeyong bahkan melupakanmu ada bersama mereka untuk sesaat tadi.

.

* * *

Setelah waktu yang terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya, akhirnya hujan berhenti.

Taeyong berdiri canggung di hadapan Jaehyun. Kondisi mereka cukup mengenaskan, dengan rambut dan pakaian basah karena air hujan. Taeyong menanatap ke atas dan merasa terganggu dengan poni rambut hitamnya yang basah dan jatuh menutupi mata, tangannya tidak bisa ia gunakan karena penuh. Dan seakan mengerti, Jaehyun membantunya dengan menyisirkannya ke samping dengan jari-jarinya.

Taeyong tentu syok.

"T-terimakasih."

"Tak masalah."

Hei, boleh aku menyentuh dimplemu? Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya― _kendalikandirikendalikandirikendalikandiri_!

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, Jaehyun."

"Aku rasa sudah cukup maafnya, Taeyong- _hyung_ ," ujarnya geli. Ya, mereka terlibat percakaoan sebelumnya dan ia bahkan tak menyangka dengan fakta bahwa Jaehyun berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya. "Kita basah, dan sebaiknya cepat pulang ke rumah untuk ganti baju agar tidak kena flu."

Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah, dingin, dan ia sempat-sempatnya terbersin. Hidungnya sendiri sudah merah dan ia mengusapnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih sibuk memegangi payung.

Tunggu. _Payung?!_

Astaga kenapa dia bodoh sekali? Kenapa ia tak menggunakan payungnya sedari tadi dan malah berdiam diri berdeaakan di bawah perosotan kecil itu?! _Bodohbodohbodoh._

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

" _Eum_... tidak."

Lalu ia merasakan tali di tangannya tertarik.

 _Guk_!

"Ruby! Tunggu sebentar! Ini semua karenamu," kesal Taeyong. Bibirnya mengerucut saat mengingat ia takkan mengalami semua hal memalukan ini jika Ruby tak tiba-tiba hilang. Ia berbalik lagi ke arah Jaehyun dan membungkuk kepalanya sedikit sebagai salam perpisahan. "Sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf."

Jaehyun hanya bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_."

Taeyong mengangguk. Berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tapi berhenti setelah lima langkah karena merasa mulai kerepotan dengan benda di tangannya lagi. Ia baru akan kembali berjalan saat merasakan tali merah di tangannya kembali meluncur lolos dari genggamannya.

 _Guk_! _Guk_!

Taeyong melotot. Menatap tak percaya.

 _"RUBY! YA, RUUUUBBBBBY!"_

Anjing nakalnya kembali berlari meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

"Aku tak menyangka, Taeyongie." Ibunya berujar saat memberinya satu gelas cokelat panas yang masih mengepul. Kemudian memberikan gelas lain berisi sama pada Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingnya, sama-sama berbalutkan selimut hangat setelah mengganti pakaian basah mereka. Nyonya Lee mengerling jahil pada anaknya. "Perasaan tadi kau hanya bilang mau mengambilkan kue pesanan _noona_ mu, tapi kembali dengan membawa kekasih setampan ini."

"Ibu! Jaehyun _bukan_ kekasihku!"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum.

Memang, setelah Ruby kembali kabur, Jaehyun berlari mengejar dan menangkapnya kembali. Larinya cepat sekali, sungguh! Dan setelah itu, Taeyong yang sadar jika ia tak tahu jalan pulang akhirnya kembali merepotkan Jaehyun untuk mengantarkannya sampai rumah.

Dan di sini lah mereka. Karena ibunya bersikeras menyuruh Jaehyun masuk untuk setidaknya mengganti pakaian dan menghangatkan diri dulu. Berakhir dengan Taeyong yang mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah di balik cangkir saat meminum cokelat panasnya karena digodai sang ibu, meski dia sudah menceritakan segala kejadian hari ini dengan _sejelas-jelasnya_.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kue _noona_ nya. Sedikit kacau, tapi masih oke. Taeyong akan meminta bayaran sepadan untuk itu. Dan Ruby, anjing nakalnya itu masih bersemangat seperti biasa, bermain di ruang tengah dengan gulungan bola kasur. Taeyong berjanji takkan lalai lagi saat membawanya jalan-jalan, jika tak mau mengalami hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini lagi lain kali.

"Jaehyunnie, apa kau punya kekasih?"

Taeyong melotot mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "Ibu! Tidak sopan!"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ ," balas Jaehyun santai. "Tidak tante, aku belum punya."

Taeyong bisa melihat mata ibunya berbinar-binar. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Taeyong yang sepertinya dapat menebak kalimat selanjutnya dari ibunya itu, hanya bisa berdebar-debar dengan wajah merah. Astaga. _Jangan bilang―_

"Kalau begitu jadikan Taeyong kekasihmu, ya? Anak tante itu belum pernah pacaran. Kasihan sekali."

"IBUUUUUUUUU!"

Taeyong rasanya ingin menangis saja saking malunya.

Jaehyun tertawa, menaruh gelasnya di meja, lalu berujar, "Kalau Taeyong- _hyung_ nya tak keberatan, sih, Tante."

 _Guk_! _Guk_!

 _―_ _Tentu saja tidak keberatan_ , mungkin itu maksud dari gonggongan Ruby dari ruang tengah.

.

* * *

 **END**

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maafkan ke _absurd_ annya.

Happy #WednesdayWithJaeYong


End file.
